psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Stephen J. Ceci
Stephen J. Ceci is an American psychologist at Cornell University. He studies the accuracy of children's courtroom testimony (as it applies to allegations of physical abuse, sexual abuse, and neglect), and he is an expert in the development of intelligence and memory.He holds a lifetime endowed chair in developmental psychology at Cornell. Background Education Ceci received his B.A. in 1973 from the University of Delaware, his M.A. in 1975 from the University of Pennsylvania and his Ph.D. in 1978 from the University of Exeter, England, where he studied with Michael Howe. Career In 1995, Ceci was part of an 11-member American Psychological Association task force led by Ulric Neisser which published "Intelligence: Knowns and Unknowns," a report written in response to The Bell Curve. [http://www.gifted.uconn.edu/siegle/research/Correlation/Intelligence.pdf This is a link to the full text of the APA Task Force examination of the Knowns and Unknowns of Intelligence.] Ceci introduced in 1990 his "Bio-Ecological Theory of Intelligence", which holds that the level of mental activities or IQ are dependent on context. For example, he says traditional conceptions of intelligence ignore the role of society in shaping intelligence and underestimate the intelligence of non-Western societies.http://www.hup.harvard.edu/catalog/CECONX.html Recently, he has been conducting research on women's underrperesentation in science. This research and analysis has been praised by many commentaries, and his book "The Mathematics of Sex" has received endorsements from Diane Halpern, David Lubinski, Christina Hoff Sommers, Frank Farley, and Marcia Linn. Association affiliations National Advisory Boards Ceci is a member of five national advisory boards: * The White House Task Force on Federal Funding Priorities for Research on Children and Adolescents * National Science Foundation Advisory Board on Social, Economic and Behavioral Sciences * The Canadian Institute of Advanced Research * The National Academy of Sciences' Board on Cognitive, Behavioral and Sensory Sciences * The National Research Council's SERP (Strategic Educational Research and Planning Committee). Editorial board/consulting editor= He is the founding co-editor of Psychological Science in the Public Interest, published by Association for Psychological ScienceAPS. Honours He has been the recipient of numerous awards, including the prestigious Lifetime Contribution Awards from the American Psychological Association (APA) and the Association for Psychological Science (APS) as well as many divisional and smaller society awards. Publications The Social Science Citation Index lists 6,700 citations of Ceci's work, including fifteen articles and books cited over 100 times each. Books *Ceci, S. J. (1990). On Intelligence ... more or less: A bio-ecological treatise on intellectual development. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall Century Psychology Series. *Ceci, S. J. (1996). On Intelligence: A bio-ecological treatise on intellectual development 2nd ed. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Ceci, S. J. & Bruck, M. 1995. Jeopardy in the courtroom: The scientific analysis of children's testimony. Washington, D.C.: American Psychological Association. (Winner of the 2000 William James Book Award by APA) *Bronfenbrenner, U., P. McClelland, E. Wethington, P. Moen, and S.J. Ceci. 1996. The State of Americans. New York: The Free Press. *Williams, W.M & Ceci, S. J. (1998). Escaping the Advice Trap. Kansas City: Andrews McMeel. *Ceci, S. J. & Williams, W. M. (2010). The mathematics of sex: How biology and society conspire to limit talented women and girls. NY: Oxford University Press. *Ceci, S.J., & Williams, W.M. and Howe, M.J.A. (in progress). So You Think You're Smart? 25 things you didn't know about IQ and intelligence. *Bruck, M. & Ceci, S. J. (in progress). Double Jeopardy: Analysis of children's testimonial competence Washington, D.C.: American Psychological Association. *Principe, G., Greenhoot, A., and Ceci, S. J. (in progress). Memory development in context. London: Wiley-Blackwell. Papers References External links *Stephen J. Ceci website at Cornell University Category:Alumni of the University of Exeter Category:Cornell University faculty Category:Developmental psychologists Category:Living people